choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven
Steven (Japanese: スティーブン Sutībun) is the father of Phillip and an employee at the Noise Corporation. He is mortified because the company president has fired him for having a flat tyre, so his son goes to the company to speak with the president to ask why. After you have convinced the president to repent, Steven finally gets his job back and feels very happy again. He will give you the rice cake in return for helping him. Quotes *"I'm so sorry, Phillip. If only I didn't get a flat. I wouldn't have been fired from Noise Corporation." :: Phillip: "What are you saying! Father! It's not your fault, father! Why do you apologise? It's because the company makes you work too much! And then they fire you?" : "But... The flat is definitely my responsibility." :: Phillip: "Father, you're too nice. Always blaming yourself for everything. I can't stand this anymore! I'm going to the corporation!" *"Oh! You... You came by earlier, didn't you. Oh, yes, your name is {Protagonist}. Sorry to display such a scene between me and my son. So embarrassing! As you may have heard, I got a flat tyre. And work is a horrible place. They won't let us go home unless we're injured or sick. But enough about that. Since I cannot go any further, I have a favour to ask of you. Will you bring back my son?" *"I'm sorry... If only I could move... I'm indebted to you." *"Oh! {Protagonist}... Please, look after my son. Sorry to be such a worthless father. The place my son went to, Noise Corporation, is the biggest building in the city. Leman might know something that may help you." *''(After Phillip debated with Yabin)'' "I see... That's what they said... That President is short tempered... But I'm glad both of you came back okay." :: Phillip: "What are you saying? Aren't you angry at them? Father! That man doesn't think badly at all for firing you! And on top of that..." : "Of course I'm a little bothered. But...it can't be helped. This is how the world works. The bad thing is that you can't go against the rich. Please understand..." :: Phillip: "I can't understand! I don't want to understand!! .........." *''(After the protagonist has convinced Yabin to repent)'' "Oh! {Protagonist'}! What? That President? He said that? So I don't have to worry about everything from now on!! That's so good!" :: Phillip: "Really? I can't believe it... But there's no reason for you to lie. I can really trust you, right? I can live peacefully now. Woohoo!! Thank you so much! {Protagonist's Name}! You're the greatest!" : "Really, thank you so much! {Protagonist}, I am indebted to you. Without you, things probably would never have changed. There are things that can be changed with courage." :: Phillip: "That's true. That's true, isn't it? Things can be changed! I'm going to learn from you {Protagonist}! Thank you so much!! Here, take this as a sign of my gratitude! Let me put it on for you. In certain far away countries, they use it during celebrations." Category:Characters Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Noise City Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters